


you're my poison and my drug

by ppancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, keith in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppancakes/pseuds/ppancakes
Summary: “Oh, baby,” Shiro breathes, almost reverently, like Keith is something that deserves to be worshipped.Keith forces himself to drop his arms, showing off the strappy black satin top and the matching panties. He peeks up at Shiro with a blush highlighting his cheeks. “Do you...do you like it?” he mumbles.“Like it?” Shiro stands and walks over to Keith, settling his hands on Keith’s sharp hips. He leans in for a short, sweet kiss before ducking to suck marks into Keith’s skin. “Iloveit."





	you're my poison and my drug

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my contribution to the keith in panties tag :) also lmao daddy kink (i used to laugh at that but...here I am)  
> thank you to the loml lizzie for getting me to finish this, as usual <3  
> title is from Poison by Milk & Bone

Keith takes a deep breath and opens the door.

He shuffles out, arms crossed over his chest. The lingerie isn’t exactly comfortable - he’s hyperaware of where the layers of lace and satin touch his skin, and he feels kind of vulnerable in how the fabric covers so little and shows off so much, but part of the self-consciousness comes from how much he  _ likes _ it. Even though they’d talked about it - after lots of reassurances from Shiro and lots blushing from Keith - he still feels nerves fluttering in his belly. But when he hears Shiro’s sharp inhale from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, the nerves settle just a bit and start turning into arousal.

“Oh,  _ baby,”  _ Shiro breathes, almost reverently, like Keith is something that deserves to be worshipped. 

Keith forces himself to drop his arms, showing off the strappy black satin top and the matching panties. He peeks up at Shiro with a blush highlighting his cheeks. “Do you...do you like it?” he mumbles.

“Like it?” Shiro stands and walks over to Keith, settling his hands on Keith’s sharp hips. He leans in for a short, sweet kiss before ducking to suck marks into Keith’s skin. “I  _ love it _ . You’re so gorgeous like this, Keith,” he murmurs. Keith hums and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pressing closer into his warmth.

Shiro slowly walks them back until he sits on the bed. He tugs on Keith’s waist until Keith climbs into his lap and straddles Shiro’s hips. Shiro smooths his hands up Keith’s sides, up over his shoulders and into his hair to angle his head down for a kiss.

Shiro starts off slow, and Keith lets himself follow the lazy rhythm. He knows Shiro likes to tease him when they kiss like this, and he’s learned to enjoy it - mostly because he knows what it means Shiro has planned for him later.

It doesn't take long for Shiro to get Keith riled up. Keith starts whining into his mouth and rocking against Shiro’s lap as Shiro’s hands roam. He nips at Keith’s bottom lip and thumbs over a nipple. The feeling of the muted warmth through the silk sends shivers down Keith’s spine.

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” Shiro murmurs. Keith hides his blush in the crook of Shiro’s neck and hums. “‘M really glad you like it.”

“Like it?” Shiro grabs at Keith’s ass, pulling him closer. “God, I love it, I--”

He interrupts himself with a moan when Keith grinds down, rubbing against Shiro’s clothed cock. Keith smirks and tugs on Shiro’s hair so their lips can meet again. There’s probably too much teeth, but Keith’s too turned on to care, with Shiro teasing the lacy waistband of his panties.

Shiro growls against his lips. “You gonna be good for me, or are you gonna misbehave?” he asks, voice low and heavy. Keith shivers. So this is what it’s gonna be like.

“I-I’ll be good,” Keith says, anything to keep Shiro’s hands on him. 

Shiro hums. “Good boy.”

Keith whimpers, just at that. He tries to hide against Shiro’s chest again, but Shiro tugs on his hair, hard enough that his head falls back and pulls his throat into a beautiful arch. 

He can feel Shiro’s eyes on him, leaving trails of heat as they rake down Keith’s body. He squirms in his lap, impatient, needy. “Shiro--”

“Need something, baby?” Shiro is far too collected for this.

Keith bites back a whine. “Can you just...”

“Come on, sweetheart. Just ask for what you want,” Shiro murmurs. He releases Keith’s head to settle his hands on his waist, grip heavy and possessive. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Keith says, breathes. 

“Mm, yeah? We can get there,” Shiro tells him, almost as an afterthought as he slides a hand around to knead at Keith’s ass. Keith gasps when Shiro’s fingers slip under the waistband. 

Shiro’s fingers rub over Keith’s skin and tease towards his entrance. Keith lets himself smirk, just a little - he knows this is the only time he’ll have any kind of power over Shiro tonight. 

He knows Shiro’s found it when his breathing hitches. “Keith, baby…” he murmurs. He hooks his head over Keith’s shoulder to get a better view. 

Keith pushes his hips back against Shiro’s hand. “Like what you see?” he asks, playing coy while he can.

Shiro growls and pushes at Keith until he can pull the panties off and get Keith back on his lap. He presses his fingers against the plug Keith’s wearing, pulling a quiet gasp from his throat. It was one of their favorites - big enough to feel good, but not thick enough to get him anywhere. “ _ God,  _ you're so good for me,” Shiro purrs. 

Keith shivers at the praise and hides his blush against Shiro’s neck. He bites at the skin there to stifle a moan when Shiro slowly, slowly drags the plug out and the pushes it back in. 

Shiro huffs. “Baby, you know better than that,” he murmurs, tugging gently on Keith’s hair with his free hand until Keith can't hide anymore.

“Let me hear you,” Shiro insists, gentle but with an edge that promises punishment.

Keith almost wants to bite his lip and goad Shiro into punishing him, just to see what he’d do. (He knows Shiro would punish him good, maybe bend him over his lap and make him count, maybe bring him to the edge and just keep him there, maybe tie him up and fuck his throat--)

Keith’s thoughts shatter when Shiro pushes the toy back in at just the right angle so the curved end brushes his prostate. He gasps at the sensation, sudden and gone too soon. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Shiro asks.

Keith bites his lip and nods, pushing back against Shiro’s fingers. Shiro hums and keeps teasing him with the toy, adding more lube when he notices Keith grimacing. Keith sighs. He always feels so taken care of with Shiro, when they’re together like this. It makes it easy to start to slip into that headspace where the only thing he has to think about is what Shiro gives him.

And right now, even though the toy feels good, it’s not enough. It’s not Shiro’s thick fingers or his heavy cock, and although Keith knows his place in this, he knows what he wants. What he feels like he’s starting to need, now. He squirms in Shiro’s lap and whines. He doesn’t want to ask for it, not yet, in case Shiro deems it too soon and decides to punish him by just putting it off longer.

Shiro pushes the plug back in and sweeps his hands up to cup Keith’s head and pull him in for a filthy slow kiss. "Keith, sweetheart,” Shiro murmurs. Keith whines in answer, swirling his hips down and moaning at the feeling of silk and friction against his cock. Shiro feels so hard underneath him already, and when he glances down he swears he can see a damp spot through his sweats.  _ Fuck. _

Keith wants so badly to reach down and touch him, feel him out through the fabric, maybe crawl down and pull him out and  _ taste-- _

“Keith,” Shiro says again, voice firm. Keith does his best to still his body before he finally raises his eyes and meets Shiro’s dark gaze. “Keith, darling, what do you want?”

Keith squirms, fights the urge to hide against Shiro’s chest because he knows Shiro wants to  _ see  _ him and watch his expressions. “I-I, fuck,” Keith whines. He’s already feeling hazy with one of Shiro’s hands gripping possessively at his thigh, while the other one teases a nipple through the silk.

Shiro seems to notice and settles his hands on Keith’s waist. Feeling how  _ big _ they are, how they can wrap almost completely around him makes him a little dizzy, but he can focus enough to take a deep breath. “I wanna suck you off,” he mumbles, still shy, even when they’re like this.

“Mm, yeah?” Shiro’s smirking now, rubbing circles into the skin he can reach with his thumbs. 

Keith flicks his bangs out of his eyes and meets Shiro’s gaze. He licks his lips just to watch Shiro’s eyes flash and then gives him what he wants. “Yeah. I want your cock in my mouth,  _ daddy.” _

“ _ God,  _ Keith,” Shiro says, pulling him down and rolling his own hips up, “you’re so, so good for me, so perfect.” 

Keith whines at the friction and tries to press closer to Shiro’s chest, but a pair of strong hands hold him where he is. “Baby, get up for a second,” Shiro tells him, and it feels like an order with the hard edge to his voice, so Keith climbs off his lap and kneels on the bed. Shiro leans in for a quick kiss on his cheek with a quiet “Good boy.” It’s strangely chaste for how Keith’s feeling; it just makes him that little bit needier.

Shiro moves up the bed and takes his time fluffing the pillows. Keith catches a whine in his throat. If he knows Shiro like he thinks he does, he knows that every part of this is entirely on purpose, designed to make Keith squirm with want.

Once he’s settled, shirtless with his legs spread open on the bed, he looks over at Keith, who’s about two seconds from sitting on his hands because he’s not sure he can keep from touching himself or Shiro for much longer. “Come here,” Shiro orders. Keith nods and starts moving up the bed.

“Ah, ah,” Shiro stops him. Keith pauses, head cocked, confused. Unless-

“ _ Crawl. _ ”

Oh, fuck.

Keith flushes and nods. He starts crawling forward, purposefully swaying his hips and rolling his shoulders more than strictly necessary. “Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Shiro groans. 

Keith shivers. He loves feeling the weight and the pure  _ heat  _ of Shiro’s gaze on him as he makes his way over to kneel between Shiro’s spread legs and pauses, awaiting further instructions.

Shiro lifts his hips and smirks down at him. “Can you get me ready, sweetheart?” 

Keith exhales with a soft “yes, daddy.”  He leans over Shiro and starts trying to tug his sweats down as quickly as possible, fingers clumsy with impatience.

Shiro clicks his tongue above him. “Slow down, darling, we can take our time,” he murmurs.

Keith can hear him holding back the “patience yields focus" line he’s so fond of and huffs because, holy shit, Shiro is nearly naked and so hard in front of him, and he’s supposed to be patient?

He obeys, though, because he’s decided to be good today. 

He taps at Shiro’s hipbone to get him to lift off the bed and gently slides his sweatpants and boxers down. Keith exhales sharply at how hard Shiro is already, cock heavy and flushed against his stomach. And wow,  _ Keith did that to him,  _ and he feels another flush of heat down his spine. “Shiro,” he whines, “please--"

Shiro pushes his legs wider and thrusts off the bed, just a little, an invitation. 

“Go on, baby,” he tells him, and that's all Keith needs. 

He falls to his elbows and nuzzles into the space where Shiro’s hip meets his thigh, just to take in his musk, his warmth. He knows Shiro’s impatient, though, so he doesn't tease like he wants to. He licks a broad stipe up the vein on the underside, pulling a groan from Shiro’s throat, and god, he wants more of that. Shiro exhales sharply when Keith starts licking at the head, just short touches of his tongue to the velvety skin. Keith distantly wonders if Shiro minds this, his teasing. He really, really wants to please him, be good for him, earn his praise.

“Keith, be good,” Shiro reminds him, and yeah, okay, okay. He licks up his length one more time, just to hear the sounds fall from his lips, then takes the head into his mouth and sucks. 

“Ah, Keith, there you go, baby, so good for me,” Shiro pants. Keith hums and stretches his jaw to take more of Shiro into his mouth, slowly pressing down before sucking hard and moving back up. He builds a rhythm, covering what he can't fit in his mouth with a firm hand.  

It's addicting, really, Keith thinks vaguely, the feeling of Shiro in his mouth like this. He loves it, the feeling of his lips stretched around him, the salty, musky taste of him, the heat of sensitive skin against his tongue. He moans around Shiro’s thick length and slowly drags his mouth back up to suckle at the head. Shiro sighs above him. “Fuck, baby, yeah, just like that, you’re amazing,” he praises.

Keith looks up from Shiro’s cock with wide, innocent eyes and presses his tongue against the slit to taste the bead of precome there. He feels Shiro’s thighs tense beneath his fingers.

That’s good, but he wants him shaking with how good it is.

He suckles at the head, rubs his tongue right on the underside where Shiro’s most sensitive. Shiro bucks up at that with a bitten-back moan. Keith wants to ask for more of that, but he knows it's not his place. He’ll just have to work for it. 

He pulls off with a lewd slurp. “I-is it good for you?” he asks, eyes big and innocent like he doesn't know Shiro was close, like he doesn't see his cock jump at the line of spit that connects them still.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah, baby, you’re so good,” Shiro groans. Keith flushes with the praise and lowers down to lick up Shiro’s shaft again. He takes the head into his mouth and then slowly, slowly moves down, consciously keeping his muscles relaxed until his nose brushes the dark hair between Shiro’s hips. Shiro exhales above him. “Keith,  _ Keith,  _ you're so pretty like this,” he tells him, threading a hand through the longer hair at the back of Keith’s head. Keith moans around him and swallows him down. 

“Jesus, baby,” Shiro says, like he can't believe he  _ has  _ Keith like this. Like he owns him.

Shiro moves his hand to settle on the back of Keith’s head and tugs on his hair. Keith goes willingly, suctioning his lips as he follows Shiro’s unspoken directions. Shiro builds a rhythm for them that gets his breath hitching and gets Keith whining around his cock. Keith loves this, loves knowing how good he’s making Shiro feel.

He continues the rhythm that Shiro wants until his head is tugged off. He glances up, eyes hazy. “Shiro…?”

“You were too perfect, sweetheart, I wasn't gonna last,” he explains with a fond smile. He looks proud, almost, which fills Keith’s chest with warmth. He ducks his head and smiles against Shiro’s thigh.

“Come up here, darling, don’t be shy now,” Shiro says, gesturing Keith closer. Keith scrambles to obey and climbs into Shiro’s lap, settling his hands on Shiro’s broad shoulders. “You’ve been so good for me, darling, can you keep doing that?” Shiro asks. Keith nods quickly.

“Good boy,” Shiro hums. He pulls Keith down by his hair for a deep kiss. Keith presses closer as Shiro’s hands skate down his neck. He plays with the straps of Keith’s top, but moves on to rub at Keith’s nipples through the satin. 

“Ah, daddy--" Keith gasps. The smooth fabric feels different against his skin, and the hint of warmth from behind cool fabric makes him extra sensitive. He arches into the touch. 

“I was gonna take this off…” Shiro murmurs, breath hot against Keith’s ear, “but you look so pretty this, baby, you're so beautiful like this.”  He tweaks a nipple and Keith chokes on a moan - he’s so turned on that every touch from Shiro feels like fire down his spine. He shivers when Shiro’s hands smooth down to grip at his ass and pull his hips into a rhythm until Keith’s grinding down into Shiro’s lap.

He’s so focused on the friction on his dick that he doesn't feel Shiro’s fingers until they're playing with the plug. Keith’s about to whine at him about the teasing, but then he feels Shiro sliding the toy out and he can’t complain because finally, finally they’re getting somewhere. He whines at the loss. It almost hurts, being empty like this after feeling full for so long.

“Can you take two, baby?” Shiro asks, grabbing the lube from under a pillow and flicking it open with a click.

Keith nods. “Y-yeah, yes,  _ please,”  _ he says, clinging to Shiro just a little tighter as he works two fingers into him.

“Ah,  _ fuck,”  _ Keith breathes out, a little overwhelmed with sensation. He’s still so relaxed from the toy that it doesn't feel like a stretch, that it really barely even feels like enough. “More, pleaseplease,” he whimpers, rocking back onto Shiro’s fingers. Shiro obliges him, this time. He pulls his fingers out and slicks them with more lube before pressing three into Keith. And wow, okay, that’s definitely better. Keith has to will himself to relax into it. “Baby, you're so tight,” Shiro groans against his throat. “Relax for me.”

Keith nods and exhales, consciously relaxing his muscles until Shiro can scissor his fingers. “Good boy, Keith, god, you’re so perfect,” Shiro praises. He ducks to suck a mark into Keith’s throat, right above the juncture of his shoulder and his neck, where he’s sure Keith will have to work to hide it.

Keith loves when he’s marked like this, like he’s being claimed. “Yours,” he whispers, clinging to Shiro like he’s an anchor and Keith’s drowning.

Shiro growls in response. He slides his fingers out and ignores Keith's complaints for a minute. Supporting Keith’s hips with one hand, he wraps his free arm around Keith’s back and quickly flips them so Keith’s spread on his back.

Keith’s dizzy with the display of strength. He lets his legs fall open and rolls his hips up with a soft “Daddy, please.” 

Shiro slides his fingers back into him. “Mm, yeah, baby,” he breathes, dark eyes holding Keith’s gaze. He moves forward and supports his weight with an elbow next to Keith’s head.  “You look so good when you’re desperate,” he purrs as he pushes his fingers deeper, deep enough to rub against Keith’s prostate. Keith yelps and arches into it with a moan.  _ “Please,”  _ he begs, because he can see Shiro’s cock heavy between his legs and he’d so much rather have that pressing into him than just his fingers

“Okay, baby, okay, I’ll give it to you, give you what you need.” The next thing Keith knows, he’s watching as Shiro slides his fingers out and sits back on his heels to drip lube over his dick. 

“D-don’t use a condom,” Keith blurts out before he thinks about it. Shiro blinks at him for a moment. “It’s fine, we’re both good, Shiro, and I…. I want to feel you,” Keith explains.

“God, yes, Keith,” Shiro breathes and then he’s moving forward and lining up and slowly, gently pushing in.

Keith’s eyes flutter shut to take in the sensation, the stretch-burn that mixes so well with pleasure. Shiro exhales sharply above him and bites his lip once he’s fully inside. “You’re so tight, baby, so perfect,” he murmurs. 

Keith hums and curls a hand around Shiro’s hip. “Give me minute,” he says, because he’s so fucking  _ full _ it’s a little overwhelming.

“Of course, darling.” Shiro leans his weight forward and cages Keith in with his arms. He kisses up Keith’s neck, sucking marks along the way until he mouths at the sensitive patch behind his ear. Keith arches at the scrape of teeth, causing his hips to tilt forward, and, yeah, that’s good.

“Shiro,” he says, sliding a hand up his back just to feel the muscles shift under his skin. 

Shiro hums against his throat. “You good, baby?”

“Please,” is all Keith can manage with Shiro’s tongue on him like that. 

“You have to ask nicely,” Shiro tells him. Keith can hear the smirk in his voice, can feel it against his skin. He gasps when Shiro punctuates his request with the slightest roll of his hips, rubbing against Keith’s insides in a way that has Keith squirming.

“Pleasefuckme,” Keith gasps out. His back arches up how he knows Shiro likes, just for the way Shiro exhales.

“Please fuck me…?” Shiro lilts, teasing with the slowest thrust he can manage.

Keith whines and squirms, but eventually gives Shiro what he’s asking for. “Please fuck me,  _ daddy.” _

“Good boy.” Keith barely has time to flush at the praise before Shiro pulls out and thrusts back in. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Keith,” Shiro groans, “you’re so tight, so perfect, baby.” Keith smirks up at his boyfriend and clenches around him just to watch him shudder. Shiro apparently takes that as disobedience, though, and starts up a rhythm that has Keith gasping and screwing his eyes shut in pleasure. He can’t tell if Shiro’s rewarding him or playing at punishment - he’s too busy focusing on how good Shiro feels inside him.

Keith tightens his fingers on Shiro’s shoulders and moans. “Yes, yesyes _ yes,”  _ he hiccups as Shiro’s pace increases. He can hear little sighs and pants falling from Shiro’s lips and see the way he bites his lip. He plants his heels on the bed and rolls his hips up to meet Shiro halfway, changing the angle so Shiro’s hitting that sensitive spot inside him every time. “Holy  _ shit,  _ Shiro, fuck, right there, fuck me right there daddy  _ please,”  _ he babbles, arching up and trying to pull Shiro closer to him all in one motion.

Shiro growls and falls into him, his elbows catching his weight so he can push in deep and mouth up Keith’s neck. Keith can’t stop the gasps and soft gasps of  _ please _ that fall from his lips. They turn into louder pants when Shiro stops pulling out fully, keeping Keith full and wanting until Keith has to grind down to get him where he needs him. “There you go, baby, so good,” Shiro whispers, breath heavy and wet against his ear. Keith pushes up from his heels again so Shiro’s rocking up against his sweet spot with every roll of his hips and it’s so much but it feels so  _ good _ that Keith’s reduced to a gasping, panting mess. 

Shiro pushes back up to his palms and then shifts back to sit on his heels. He pulls out and ignores Keith’s complaints, pulling at his waist until Keith’s flipped around on his hands and knees. Shiro wastes no time in pushing back in, slow enough that Keith swears he can feel every vein rub against his insides. Shiro moans when he bottoms out, hips flush against Keith’s ass, and only pauses for a moment before starting to thrust again. Keith drops to his elbows and pushes his hips back. “Ah, fuck, Shiro, right-- _ ah,”  _ he gasps.

“Yeah? You like that, like me fucking you hard like that, like you need it?” Shiro growls, keeping a rough pace that has Keith fighting for breath. “Y-yes,” he gets out on an exhale, “yeah, daddy, fuck-”

Shiro smooths a hand down Keith’s side to wrap around his torso and splay across his chest, fingers slipping underneath the flimsy silk of Keith’s top to rub at his nipple. “A-ah,” Keith gasps in surprise. Shiro’s still pushing deep inside him, hitting that perfect spot on every other thrust so Keith can’t keep up with the rhythm. Shiro gathers the straps of the bra top in his other hand and holds them tight between Keith’s shoulderblades. It pulls the silk tight against his skin, and Keith moans at the pressure. Then Shiro pulls at the straps and pushes his other hand against Keith’s chest, effectively manhandling him up on his knees, arched back against him. 

The idea that Shiro can just put him where he wants goes straight to Keith’s dick. He grabs at the strong forearm against his sternum, desperate for something to ground himself because he can feel it, the tightening in his core, but he can’t, not yet, not without permission.  “ _ Shiro,  _ holy shit, I’m gonna, c-can I-” he gasps out. 

Shiro pulls Keith down onto his cock at just the right angle to get Keith seeing stars. He barely clears his vision before Shiro’s hand moves from his back to his cock, and he nearly starts panicking because  _ fuck  _ he’s so close but he can’t come, he can’t, he has to be good-

But then Shiro’s breath is heavy on his neck, and Keith can already feel the relief as Shiro tells him, “Come for me, baby.”

Keith comes hard, bucking into Shiro’s loose fist with a wrung-out cry. He moans when he feels Shiro come right after, filling him up to the brim until he’s spilling out as he rides out his orgasm. Keith shudders, still lost in the aftershocks of his own. It’s so good, but it’s so much for his body to process. His eyes screw shut and his thighs tremble as he slowly slides off of Shiro and drops onto the bed, curling up on his side. 

Shiro’s immediately at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Keith…?” he asks softly.

“Give me a minute,” Keith asks, because wow, that had been a lot. He focuses on getting his breathing down to something less alarming, then turns onto his back and reaches for Shiro. His boyfriend immediately leans down and kisses him, soft and slow, heavy with meaning. He pulls away and smooths damp hair from Keith’s forehead. “Can you sit up, Keith?” he asks, voice soft and soothing. Keith nods and lets himself be maneuvered into sitting against the headboard. He gladly accepts the offered water and slowly nibbles at the chocolate Shiro feeds him.

“I’ll be right back, Keith, okay?” he murmurs. Keith nods and shuffles down the bed so he can lay down and tug the comforter up over his shoulders. 

He’s nearly drifting to sleep when Shiro comes back with a damp washcloth. Keith whines a little when Shiro pulls the blanket back, but the feel of the warm cloth against his skin soon has him quiet again. He hums as Shiro rubs over his stomach and thighs and then slowly, gently between his legs until his skin is soft and clean. Shiro tosses the washcloth in the direction of the hamper and then climbs into bed, pulling the comforter back over both of them. Keith immediately curls up against his side and presses his face into the space between Shiro’s neck and shoulder, just to take in his soothing warmth and familiar smell. 

Shiro rubs his hand down Keith’s back, slow and gentle. As usual, he waits for Keith to speak first.

“That was...so good,” Keith hums against Shiro’s throat.

“Yeah? You weren’t too nervous about it, or embarrassed or anything?” Shiro asks.   
Keith lifts a shoulder. “I mean, I...wouldn’t want anyone else to see me like that. But with you, it’s okay.”

Shiro hums. “I’m glad you feel safe with me. We can talk about it later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith yawns, “later. Love you.” He presses a kiss to Shiro’s skin then settles down to sleep.

The last thing he hears is Shiro’s soft “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u see any typos or plot holes :&)  
> also pls talk to me about my otp, shiro/peace, on [my tumblr](http://quiet-eros.tumblr.com/)  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
